Harry Potter and the Land of Shadows
by Mellin aka dat Dray-Chan
Summary: Ein neues Schuljahr, einige Veränderungen und eine Legende...
1. Prolog

Teil: Prolog/?  
Autor: Dray-kitty, Ayu (DarkShadow/dyingSoul oder wie auch immer man mich kennt)  
Email: vampires.ladynetcologne.de und draylacoulebluemail.ch  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. gehören J.K. Rowling, wobei sie uns ruhig was abgeben könnte. Wir machen auch nix Kaputt. Der Rest ist uns XD  
Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Shôjo-ai, Dark,  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Shôjo-ai  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
Kommentar: Wir gehen nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern. Wir legen uns alles so, wie wir es brachen. Sollte jemand damit ein Problem haben sei er hiermit gewarnt.  
  
_Prolog - Eine Legende  
  
Schon immer gab es die Legende des Schattenlandes. Doch nie konnte bewiesen werden, ob es diesen geheimnisvollen Ort wirklich gab.  
Zauberer und Muggel hielten es jahrelang lediglich für eine Erzählung von einem fantastischen Ort. Doch dies sollte sich nun für alle male ändern.  
  
Das Schattenland war auf keiner Landkarte zu finden, auch konnte man es nicht über einfache Wege erreichen. Nur die Personen, die geeignet waren diesen Ort zu sehen konnten Zugang zu ihm bekommen.  
Laut der Legende war das Land der Schatten nur von reinen Magiern bevölkert. Das hieß nur Magier, die eine Magie komplett verwenden konnten, konnten es schaffen den Weg zu finden. Hierbei spielte es keine Rolle, ob es sich um Schwarz- oder Weißmagier handelte. Es hieß sogar, dass es im Schattenland Zauberer gab, die beide Magien vollständig nutzen konnten und trotzdem reine Magier waren.  
Doch es gab nie Beweise hierfür, da nie jemand dieses Land gesehen hatte und davon berichten konnte.  
  
In der Zeit, in der die Verfolgung der reinen Magier ihren Höhepunkt erreichte verschwanden viele Zauberer für immer. Nie fand man etwas das darauf hinweisen könnte, was mit ihnen geschehen war. Einige munkelten, dass man sie gefangen genommen und getötet hatte. Aber die meisten glaubten nicht an diese Gerüchte. Bis heute weiß niemand, was wirklich geschehen ist, aber im Stillen ist man sich einig, dass diese Zauberer den Weg gefunden haben. Sie entflohen dem Tod indem sie eine Legende wahr machten.  
  
Niemand wusste wie viel Wahrheit in diesen Spekulationen vorhanden war. Aber die Zeit der Offenbarung war gekommen.  
  
------------  
  
Alle Tausend Jahre wird den Sterblichen Einblick gewährt in das Buch mit den düsteren Legenden.  
Auf dass die Botschaft nie in Vergessenheit gerate.  
Die Botschaft der Offenbarung.   
  
Am Anfang war die Finsternis_

Kriegen wir nen Kommi??

by eure mellin und ayu


	2. Back to School

  
  
Titel: Harry Potter and the Land of Shadows  
  
Teil: 1/?  
  
Autor: Ayu, Dray-kitty  
  
Email: vampires.ladynetcologne.de und draylacoulebluemail.ch  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. gehören J.K. Rowling, wobei sie uns ruhig was abgeben könnte. Wir machen auch nix kaputt. Der Rest ist unsXD  
  
Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)  
  
Genre: Shônen-ai, Shôjo-ai, Dark(,)  
  
Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Shôjo-ai, Dark!Harry  
  
Archiv: Animexx.de  
  
Kommentar: Wir gehen nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern. Wir legen uns alles so, wie wir es brachen. Sollte jemand damit ein Problem haben sei er hiermit gewarnt.  
  
Zeichenerklärung

„..."jemand redet

-...- Parsel

/.../ jemand denkt

...Telepathie

* * *

**Kapitel 01 – Back to School**  
  
Es war der Morgen des ersten Septembers. Das Leben von Harry Potter sollte sich an diesem Tag grundlegend ändern.  
  
Von all dem nichts ahnend, stand dieser in der Küche um das Essen für seine Verwandten zuzubereiten. Obwohl Vernon ihn diese Ferien noch mehr arbeiten ließ als jemals zuvor hatte Harry sich nie beschwert. Er hatte es einfach stumm hingenommen und getan was man von ihm verlangte. Er hatte bemerkt, dass es so am besten war. Er erledigte seine Aufgaben ohne zu murren und bekam auch nicht so viele Zusatzaufgaben. Abends lernte er und erledigte seine Aufgaben für die Schule. Ein gutes hatte es auch noch für ihn, dass er sich nicht mit den Dursleys anlegte – er konnte ungehindert nachdenken, während er seine Aufgaben erledigte. So war es auch gerade. Während er das Frühstück für seine Verwandten vorbereitete ließ er seine Gedanken zurück zu seinem Geburtstag schweifen.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Ungeduldig blickte Harry auf seine Uhr. 23:59. In nicht mal sechzig Sekunden hatte er Geburtstag. Wie gebannt betrachtete er, wie der Sekundenzeiger der vollen Stunde immer näher rückte. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, war er sehr aufgeregt. Dies hatte allerdings weniger mit der freudigen Erwartung auf die Geschenke, die er bekommen würde, zu tun. Vielmehr beschäftigte ihn die Frage, ob sich seine zwei – so genannten – besten Freunde wenigstens an seinem Geburtstag melden würden. Seit ihrem Streit kurz vor den Ferien hatten die Beiden kein Wort mehr mit ihm gewechselt und ihm auch nicht geschrieben. /Sie können ja schließlich nicht ewig sauer sein.../  
  
Als die Uhr Mitternacht anzeigte, lächelte Harry leicht und begann sich selbst ein Geburtstagsständchen zu singen. Das Einzige, das er zu hören bekommen würde. Nun blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als weiter zu warten. Seufzend schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, nur um diese Tätigkeit fast augenblicklich wieder fallen zu lassen, da ihm einfach zu viele Gedanken im Kopf herumschwirrten. Noch bevor er sich diesen widmen konnte, klopfte es an der Fensterscheibe. Sofort war Harry aufgesprungen, öffnete lächelnd das Fenster und ließ die vier wartenden Eulen in sein Zimmer.  
  
Er betrachtete sich die Eulen näher und stellte fest, dass es sich um Hedwig, – die vermutlich einen Brief von Sirius brachte – Erol, - die Eule der Weasleys – Hagrid's Eule und eine Schuleule handelte. Als sich alle Eulen auf seinem Bett niedergelassen hatten, versorgte er sie mit Eulenkeksen und wandte sich denn den Briefen zu. Als erstes nahm er den Brief der Weasleys zur Hand.  
  
_Hallo Harry  
  
Erst einmal: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!!  
  
Wir hoffen, dass es dir bei deinen Muggelverwandten gut geht und sie dich nicht zu viel arbeiten lassen. Am liebsten hätten wir dich ja hergeholt, aber Mom meinte, dass Dumbledore dagegen sei. Er scheint immer noch der Meinung zu sein, dass du bei den Muggeln am sichersten bist. Wobei wir uns immer noch fragen, wie die dich im Ernstfall beschützen sollen. Die würden sich vermutlich eher hinter dir verstecken und dich anflehen sie zu schützen. Ein anderer Grund, dass du nicht zu uns konntest war, dass Ron irgendwie was dagegen hatte. Aber im Endeffekt hätte er keine Chance gehabt es zu verhindern. Sag mal... was ist da eigentlich los zwischen euch? Ihr redet jetzt schon seit kurz vor den Ferien nicht miteinander und niemand will uns sagen warum. Wir hoffen, dass wenigstens du uns eine Antwort gibst.  
  
Na ja.. kommen wir zu etwas erfreulicherem. Wir haben dir ein Paket mit einigen unserer Scherzartikel mitgeschickt. Hoffentlich kommt es auch heil an.. Du kennst ja Erol.  
  
Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts  
  
Fred & George Weasley  
  
P.S: Ebenfalls alles Gute zum Geburtstag wünschen dir unsere Eltern, Percy, Bill, Charly und Ginny.  
_  
Harry ließ den Brief sinken. Keine Glückwünsche von Ron. Nicht einmal ein Wort. Er hatte damit gerechnet und trotzdem war er enttäuscht. Immerhin war Ron sein bester Freund... doch wahrscheinlich sollte er nun ein 'gewesen' an den Satz anhängen. Ein leiser Seufzer entwich seinen Lippen als er den Brief beiseite legte und Hagrids Brief zur Hand nahm.  
  
_Hallo Harry  
  
Ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Leider habe ich nicht die Zeit gefunden einen Kuchen für dich zu backen, aber ich habe ein paar meiner selbstgebackenen Plätzchen beigelegt. Ich hoffe sie schmecken dir. Und wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist, kommst du zu mir und wir trinken zusammen Tee und dann gibt es Kuchen.  
  
Wir sehen uns am ersten September  
  
Hagrid  
_  
Grinsend betrachtete Harry das kleine Paket in dem sich die Kekse befanden und für einen Moment fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob man sie wohl essen konnte. Nun nahm er sich den Brief, den Sirius ihm geschrieben hatte und begann zu lesen.  
  
_Hi Kleiner!  
  
Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!  
  
Ich hoffe bei dir ist alles in Ordnung und deine Verwandten behandeln dich anständig.  
  
Leider hatte ich keine Zeit, dir etwas zum Geburtstag zu besorgen, aber das werde ich nachholen. Ich gebe dir dein Geschenk dann, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen (was hoffentlich bald sein wird)  
  
Bis dann  
  
Schnuffel  
_  
Harry lächelte wehmutig und las sich den Brief erneut durch. Er vermisste seinen Paten schrecklich. Harry hatte ihn nun schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen, was vor allem daran lag, dass dieser ja immer noch gesucht wurde. Und das obwohl er Unschuldig war. Doch das Ministerium schaltete in solchen Dingen auf Stur. Wenn es Harry nicht gelingen sollte, Peter Pettigrew zu finden und dem Ministerium zu übergeben, würde Sirius immer auf der Flucht sein. Denn nur mit Wurmschwanz konnten sie beweisen, dass Sirius unschuldig war. Seufzend wandte Harry sich nun dem letzten Brief zu.  
  
_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter  
  
Wir freuen uns Sie im 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts begrüßen zu können. Anbei befindet sich wie jedes Jahr Ihre Bücherliste. Allerdings wurde eine Änderung vorgenommen. Der Minister hat Angeordnet, dass alle Klassen ab diesem Jahr Unterricht in Legenden bekommen sollen. Diese Maßnahme soll ab sofort für jedes Jahr gelten. Da die höheren Klassen somit im Nachteil wären, mussten wir die Unterrichtspläne für die Klassen 5- 7 kurzfristig ändern. Sie werden ab sofort neben dem normalen Unterrichtsstoff in jedem Fach auch noch in Legenden unterrichtet, wie stark dieses Thema behandelt wird, hängt von den jeweiligen Fächern ab. In Zaubertränke und Zauberkünste zum Beispiel werden sie dieses Thema nur geringfügig behandeln, während es in Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei einen höheren Wert hat und dort auch mehr Zeit beanspruchen wird.  
  
Wir haben Ihren Brief erhalten, in dem sie verlauten ließen, dass Sie überlegen sich neu wählen zu lassen. Hiermit bestätigen wir Ihnen, dass Sie durch die Tatsache, dass sie zwischen zwei Häusern wählen konnten, berechtigt sind an einer Neuwahl teilzunehmen. Wir bitten Sie, uns schnellstmöglich Ihre Entscheidung mitzuteilen.  
  
Das Schuljahr beginnt wie jedes Jahr am ersten September.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
(Stellvertretende Schulleiterin)  
  
Albus Dumbledore (Schulleiter)  
  
PS.: Wir wünschen Ihnen alles Gute zum Geburtstag._  
  
Eine Weile sah Harry einfach nur auf den Brief. /So.. ich kann mich also wirklich neu wählen lassen... Und sie hätten gerne so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort../ Für einen Augenblick wusste Harry nicht, was er antworten sollte. Doch dann fällte er eine Entscheidung. Er würde herausfinden, wer seine wahren Freunde waren und was wirklich seine Bestimmung war.  
  
Als Harry zu Feder und Papier griff glitzerten seine Augen entschlossen und kurz darauf verließ eine Eule sein Zimmer und brachte seine Antwort direkt nach Hogwarts. Er würde die Wahrheit finden.  
  
**Flashback End  
**  
Harry war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, wie die Dursleys die Küche betraten. Doch da er das Essen bereits auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, viel diesen das auch nicht wirklich auf. Harry aß schweigend sein essen und beobachtete die Dursleys kurz eingehen. /Ob sie wohl bemerkt haben, dass ich mich verändert habe? Das Einzige, was ihnen vermutlich aufgefallen sein wird, ist das ich keine Widerworte gegeben habe und alles still hinnehme. Doch dagegen werden die bestimmt nichts sagen. Wenn sie nur wüssten... Wenn sie nur wüssten.../  
  
Ein leichtes Grinsen legte sich auf Harrys Gesicht und er stand schnell auf und räumte seine Sachen weg. Immer noch seinen Gedanken nachhängend, holte Harry seinen Koffer und ließ sich von seinem Onkel nach Kings Cross fahren.  
  
Der Bahnhof war wie immer sehr voll und Harry stach mit seinem riesigen Koffer und seinem Eulenkäfig besonders hervor, denn welcher normale Mensch trug einen Eulenkäfig mit sich herum oder besaß überhaupt eine Eule. Aber Harry war kein 'normaler' Mensch. Er war ein Zauberer. Genauer gesagt „Der-Junge-der-Lebt". Da er als einziger einen Angriff von Lord Voldemort überlebt hatte, feierten ihn alle als Voldemorts Bezwinger und alle waren sich einig, dass nur er Voldemort ein für alle mal besiegen konnte. Ob er das wirklich wollte, oder ob er es schaffen konnte schien ihnen egal zu sein. Harry würde das schon schaffen. Sie schienen zu vergessen, das Harry, wie berühmt er in der Zaubererwelt auch sein mochte, immer noch ein Kind war. Manchmal fragte Harry sich, wie sie sich fühlen würden, wenn es ihr Kind oder ein Kind aus ihrer Familie wäre, dem diese Bürde auferlegt war. Wenn ihr Kind ständig kämpfen musste. Aber darüber dachte niemand nach. Es gab nur sehr wenige Menschen, die ihn in dieser Situation verstanden und das waren Sirius, Hagrid und die Zwillinge. Seine besten Freunde verstanden zwar, dass es schwer war, aber nicht was für eine Last er eigentlich trug. Von Dumbledore war Harry sich sicher, dass er es wusste und auch verstand. Aber alleine die Tatsache, dass er trotzdem all dies tun musste ließ ihn bezweifeln, dass Dumbledore wirklich verstand, wie er sich damit fühlte.  
  
In einem unbeobachteten Moment schaffte Harry es durch den Eingang zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu gelangen. Jedes Jahr fuhr hier der Hogwartsexpress ab um die Schüler nach Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zu bringen. Für einen kurzen Moment blieb Harry stehen und betrachtete die massive rote Lok mit einem Lächeln. Bald würde er wieder zu Hause sein. Doch langsam regten sich Zweifel in ihm. War Hogwarts wirklich sein Zuhause? Auch wenn er es nun seit 5 Jahren als sein wahres Zuhause ansah, hatte er sich in den Ferien verändert. Er war nicht mehr derselbe und das war es was ihn denken ließ, dass er nicht mehr das Recht hätte Hogwarts sein Zuhause zu nennen.  
  
Manchmal fragte Harry sich, was der Anstoß für diese Veränderungen war. Waren es die Dursleys, seine Freunde oder seine Träume? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Ihm war natürlich klar, dass ein Mensch sich im Laufe der Zeit verändert. Doch er hatte sich fast ins Gegenteil gewandelt. Er besaß zwar immer noch ein paar Eigenschaften des guten Gryffindors, aber alles in allem erinnerte er mehr an einen Slytherin als an einen Gryffindor. Und gerade das ließ ihn darüber nachdenken, was der Grund dafür gewesen war. Manchmal vermutete er, dass es von jedem etwas war. Die Dursleys hatten ihn immer schlecht behandelt und nun hatte er gelernt, es einfach abprallen zu lassen. Sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen und trotz der Behandlung sein eigenes Wesen zu behalten, aber was wohl das wichtigste war... trotz aller Aufgaben immer noch sein Ziel sehen und sich um seine eigenen Sachen zu kümmern. Die meisten seiner „Freunde"schienen gar keine echten Freunde zu sein. Dies hatte er an Ron und Hermine gesehen. Das hatte ihm auch gezeigt sich nicht zu sehr auf andere zu verlassen, denn du weißt nie, was sie im Sinn haben. Und seine Träume nahmen in der letzten Zeit seltsame Ausmaße an. Zwar sah er immer noch die Angriffe Voldemorts, aber es traf ihn nicht mehr so wie früher. Überhaupt versuchte er mittlerweile eher dessen Gründe heraus zu finden. Aber das waren nicht die einzigen Träume die er hatte. Immer wieder träumte er von einem Ort den er nicht kannte. Nie konnte er sagen, was dieser Traum bedeuten sollte. So sehr Harry auch grübelte, er kam zu keinem Ergebnis.  
  
Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd griff Harry nach seinem Koffer und dem Eulenkäfig und machte sich auf den Weg um in den Zug einzusteigen, als er unsanft mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

-----  
  
Gelangweilt ließ Chiara ihren Blick über das Gleis wandern. Noch war alles völlig still und verlassen, doch sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange so sein würde. Schon bald würden die ersten Schüler kommen um ihre jährliche Reise nach Hogwarts anzutreten.  
  
Chiara gehörte zu den Personen, die ihren Beruf und alles was damit zu tun hatte wirklich liebten. Doch nun stellte sie fest, das es auch da Grenzen gab. Diesen Auftrag fand sie dann doch etwas übertrieben. /Alleine der Gedanke daran mit lauter Unwissenden eine Schule besuchen zu müssen reicht aus um mir eine Gänsehaut zu verpassen... Aber ein Auftrag ist und bleibt ein Auftrag... Es wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als ihn zu erledigen. Und wenn wir nicht an dieser Schule festsitzen würden könnte es ja sogar recht interessant sein. Warum ausgerechnet eine Schule? Alles wer besser als eine Schule. Wenn ich sie das nächste Mal sehe, kann sie sich auf was gefasst machen./ Ein kleiner Seitenblick auf Salina bestätigte ihr, dass diese ähnlich von ihrer gemeinsamen Aufgabe dachte.  
  
Mit kühlem Desinteresse beobachteten die Beiden, wie sich immer mehr Schüler auf dem Gleis einfanden. Überall spielten sich dieselben Szenen ab. Schüler verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, begrüßten ihre Freunde, die sie nun nach den langen Ferien zum ersten Mal wieder sahen und verschwanden schließlich im Zug. Kaum einer stand alleine da und wenn dem so war, so hielten sie nach ihren Freunden Ausschau. In diesem Szenario wirkten Chiara und Salina fast fremd, da sie einfach nur an eine Wand gelehnt dastanden und sich nicht sonderlich für ihr Umfeld zu interessieren schienen.  
  
Doch dem war nicht so. Während Chiara mit ihrem Lippenpiercing spielte und den Durchgang zum Gleis fixierte, ließ Salina ihren Blick über die Menge gleiten. Beide besahen sich die Schüler um sie herum ganz genau. Jedes Detail konnte wichtig sein. Salina sah einen blonden Jungen, der gefolgt von zwei größeren Jungen – sie erinnerten sie an Bodyguards - und einem eher schmalen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, den Zug betrat. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie dieser Gruppe keine Beachtung geschenkt, hätte nicht eine furchtbar quietschige Stimme ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu ihnen gelenkt. Kurz das Gesicht verziehend suchte sie nach der Quelle dieses schrecklichen Geräusches und entdeckte ein Mädchen mit dunkelblonden Haaren, welches versuchte hinter den vier her zu rennen, allerdings bei ihrem Vorhaben scheiterte. Als nächstes stach ihr eine Gruppe rothaariger Personen ins Auge, die nach jemandem Ausschau hielten. Anscheinend handelte es sich hierbei um eine Großfamilie, da sich alle Personen ziemlich ähnlich sahen. Sie konnte auch Zwillinge in dieser Gruppe erspähen. Salina kam jedoch nicht dazu, sich weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen, da sie sah wie einer der rothaarigen Jungen die anderen anscheinend sauer ansprach und dann mit ihnen im Zug verschwand.  
  
Etwas verwundert über dieses Verhalten wollte Salina ihre Beobachtungen weiter fortführen, als Chiara sich neben ihr von der Wand abstieß und sie durchdringend ansah. Salina wusste sofort, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Sie hatte schon früh gelernt Chiara auch ohne Worte zu verstehen.  
  
„Wir sollten langsam einsteigen, sonst finden wir kein leeres Abteil mehr. Und ich würde ungern mit einigen von diesen... Personen in einem Abteil sitzen. Wenn du verstehst..."  
  
Salina nickte lediglich und schnappte sich ihren Koffer. Gefolgt von Chiara schlängelte sie sich durch die Reihen, direkt auf den Zug zu. Die beiden wollten gerade schon erleichtert aufseufzen, da sie den Zug ohne Probleme erreicht hatten, als Chiara unsanft mit jemandem zusammen stieß. Durch diesen Zusammenprall ließ sie ihren Koffer fallen, was ihr ein äußerst beleidigtes Zischeln einbrachte.  
  
-Ssssorry, Felidea. War keine Absssicht.- Chiara öffnete schnell ihren Koffer und sofort schlängelte sich eine wunderschöne schwarze Schlange um ihren Hals. -Dasss wurde aber auch Zzzeit. Ich dachte ssschon, du hassst mich vergesssen.- -Ich würde dich doch nicht vergesssen-  
  
Salina betrachtete die Szene grinsend und stieß ihre Schwester leicht an. „Hör auf damit. Es starren schon alle hier her. Stell dir mal vor, sie würden dich Parsel sprechen hören. Alin hat doch gesagt, dass sie hier damit nicht unbedingt sehr... gelassen umgehen. Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass die uns für irgendwelche schrecklichen Wesen halten, oder?" Danach wandte sie sich lächelnd an den Jungen vor ihnen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Harry war durch den Zusammenprall ein paar Schritte zurück getaumelt und wollte sich gerade lautstark beschweren, als er das beleidigte Zischeln wahrnahm. Für einen Moment dachte er, sich verhört zu haben. Doch dann nahm das Mädchen, mit dem er zusammengestoßen war ihren Koffer wieder zur Hand und öffnete ihn. Eine – wie Harry fand – wunderschöne schwarze Schlange legte sich um ihren Hals. Was ihn wohl am meisten an diesem Bild schockte war die Tatsache, dass dieses fremde Mädchen Parsel sprechen konnte und dies ohne die geringste Scheu auf dem – immer noch überfüllten – Gleis tat.  
  
Harry war so verwirrt und überrumpelt, dass er im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkte, wie das andere Mädchen ihn ansprach.  
  
„Ähm.. ja. Alles in bester Ordnung. Danke."  
  
Erst jetzt betrachtete er die Beiden genauer. Sie mussten ungefähr in seinem Alter sein, wenn nicht etwas älter. Das Mädchen, welches mit der Schlange gesprochen hatte, besaß fast bodenlange blau-schwarze Haare und violette Augen, außerdem besaß sie ein Lippenpiercing. Das Mädchen, das ihn angesprochen hatte, schien das genaue Gegenteil zu sein, zumindest wenn man das äußere betrachtete. Sie hatte hüftlange blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Beide trugen die in Hogwarts üblichen Schuluniformen. Harry fragte sich, wer die Beiden wohl waren. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen und konnte somit schon mal ausschließen, dass sie schon immer auf Hogwarts gewesen waren. /Wahrscheinlich neue Schüler.../  
  
Er lächelte beide kurz an und stieg dann in den Zug um sich ein Abteil zu suchen. Zu den Schülern aus seinem Jahrgang würde er sich dieses Mal nicht setzten. Dafür war die Zeit noch nicht reif. Und alleine der Gedanke sich nun zu den Gryffindors zu setzen bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Es gab nur wenige, mit denen er aus diesem Haus wirklich noch Kontakt haben wollte. Und die meisten dieser Personen mussten ihm erst einmal beweisen, dass sie wirkliche Freunde waren. Mit etwas Glück fand Harry ziemlich bald ein leeres Abteil. Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken betrat er das Abteil und zog sich schon einmal um. Dann hob er seinen Koffer auf die Ablage und hoffte, dass sie bald losfahren würden. Und vor allem, dass man ihn in Ruhe lassen würde.  
  
Auch Chiara und Salina hatten kurze Zeit später den Zug betreten. Allerdings hatten die beiden nicht so viel Glück und konnten kein leeres Abteil finden. In stummer Übereinkunft begannen die beiden nach einen Abteil zu suchen, in dem sich wenigstens nicht so viele Personen befanden und so fanden sie sich am Ende vor Harrys Abteil wieder.  
  
„Dann werden wir wohl hier rein gehen müssen."Chiara sah alles andere als begeistert aus, aber es sah nicht so aus, als hätten sie eine andere Möglichkeit. Und wenigstens mussten sie sich das Abteil nur mit einer weiteren Person teilen. „Sieht wohl so aus."Damit öffnete Salina, ohne weiter auf Chiara zu achten, die Abteiltür und betrat es auch sofort, wobei sie Chiara mitschleifte.  
  
Bevor Chiara in irgendeiner Weise protestieren konnte wurde sie von Salina auch schon an den Platz am Fenster gedrückt. Nun saß sie Harry direkt gegenüber. Salina schloss die Tür, setzte sich ebenfalls und lächelte Harry freundlich an.  
  
„Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht, dass wir hier sitzen. Es war leider nichts mehr frei."  
  
Harry schüttelte lediglich den Kopf und sah die beiden einfach nur an. Chiara warf Salina einem giftigen Blick zu, ehe sie sich Felidea widmete und alle Anwesenden ignorierte.  
  
Salina seufzte leise. /Hoffentlich beruhigt sie sich bald wieder... Ich hasse es, wenn sie sauer auf mich ist... / Dann sah sie zu Harry, der sie immer noch einfach nur stumm ansah. /Der Kleine scheint auch nicht sehr gesprächig zu sein. Hoffentlich dauert die Zugfahrt nicht allzu lange./  
  
Die drei saßen nun schon mehrere Stunden schweigend beieinander. Chiara kümmerte sich weiter um Felidea, Harry hatte sich ein Buch geschnappt und angefangen zu lesen und Salina hielt die Stille langsam nicht mehr aus. Sie war es zwar gewohnt manchmal stundenlang mit Chiara unterwegs zu sein und nie ein Wort zu sagen, aber wenn diese sie ignorierte fand sie das unerträglich. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen um die Stille zu durchbrechen, als die Abteiltür geöffnet wurde.  
  
Im Türrahmen stand der blonde Junge, den Salina schon am Bahnhof gesehen hatte. Nun konnte sie ihn das erste Mal genauer betrachten. Sein Auftreten wirkte kühl und abweisend, gleichzeitig wirkte er arrogant und eingebildet. Alles Eigenschaften, welche Salina nicht ausstehen konnte. Auch Chiara und Harry hatten sich dem Störenfried zugewandt und blickten ihn kalt an.  
  
„Malfoy!"durchbrach Harry schließlich die Stille und sah den Blonden abschätzend an. „Was willst du?"  
  
„Na, na.. Man wird doch wohl noch nachsehen dürfen, womit seine Mitschüler sich so die Zeit vertreiben, oder Potter? Oder meinst du, dass du mir das verbieten könntest? Nur weil alle in dir ihren Retter sehen heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du etwas Besonderes bist. Und wo hast du denn das Schlammblut und das Wiesel gelassen? Hast du endlich bemerkt, dass ein anständiger Zauberer sich nicht mit Personen, wie ihnen, abgibt? Oder haben sie dich vielleicht sitzen lassen? Der große Harry Potter einsam und verlassen von seinen Freunden."Draco sprach herablassend wie immer und blickte sich im Abteil um, wobei sein Blick bei Salina und Chiara hängen blieb. Eine fein geschwungene Augenbraue hob sich und er musterte beide abfällig. „Wen haben wir denn hier? Ein paar neue Muggelliebende Freunde von dir Potter? Eine wahre Verschwendung."  
  
„Bist du jetzt fertig?"Chiaras Stimme war kalt und ihre Augen funkelten vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Ich hoffe es doch stark. Und selbst wenn nicht, würde ich dir nahe legen dieses Abteil zu verlassen, ehe noch etwas passiert nicht wahr. Außerdem rate ich dir, keine Voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen. Denn vielleicht irrst du dich in den Einstellungen anderer Personen gewaltig. Und so schaffst du dir nicht gerade Freunde. Also geh jetzt besser und wenn nicht..." Langsam erhob sie sich und ging mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf Draco zu. Sie erinnerte fast an ein Raubtier auf Beutejagd. „Dann werde ich wohl dafür sorgen müssen, dass du gehst."  
  
Mit diesen Worten schob sie ihn mit sanfter Gewalt aus dem Abteil und knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu. Ein kurzer Spruch und schon war die Tür verschlossen. „So hier kommt jetzt erstmal keiner mehr rein." Ohne auf die verwirrten Gesichter von Harry und Salina zu achten setzte sie sich wieder und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
  
Der Rest der Fahrt verlief wieder schweigend, doch dieses Mal versuchte Salina gar nicht erst die Stille zu durchbrechen. Sie wusste, dass ihr das nur Ärger mit Chiara bringen würde. /Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum sie im Moment so launisch ist. Sie ist doch sonst nicht so./ Auch Harry hatte sich, nachdem er die Beiden eine Weile verwirrt beobachtet hatte, wieder seinem Buch zugewandt. Er hatte beschlossen sich später genauer mit den Beiden zu befassen, denn langsam interessierte es ihn, woher die beiden kamen.  
  
Als der Hogwartsexpress endlich in Hogsmead ankam stiegen die drei gemeinsam aus, trennten sich allerdings sofort. Während Harry zu Hagrid ging um diesen zu begrüßen, liefen Chiara und Salina zielstrebig zu den Kutschen und stiegen in die erstbeste freie ein. Dass sie von allen Seiten gemustert wurden ignorierten sie gekonnt.  
  
Die Erstklässler fuhren wie jedes Jahr mit Hagrid in Booten über den Hogwartssee, während die restlichen Schüler mit Kutschen zur Schule fuhren. Am Eingangsportal wartete bereits Professor Minerva McGonagall auf die Schüler des ersten Jahrgangs. Als sie Chiara und Salina sah, winkte sie die Beiden zu sich.  
  
„Sie werden zusammen mit Mr. Potter nach den Erstklässlern eingeteilt, darum würde ich Sie bitten mit diesen hier zu warten." Die Beiden nickten synchron und stellten sich etwas abseits. Die anderen Schüler beobachtend warteten sie darauf, dass alle anwesend waren.  
  
Harry erntete einige seltsame Blicke, als er zielstrebig auf Professor McGonagall und die Erstklässler zuging. Doch als er dann auch noch bei ihnen stehen blieb und nicht wie alle anderen in die Große Halle ging war die Verwirrung komplett.  
  
Nachdem nun alle anwesend waren und die anderen Schüler sich in der Großen Halle eingefunden hatten, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore wie jedes Jahr.  
  
„Ich begrüße euch alle herzlich zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts", begann er seine Rede mit seinem üblichen Dauergrinsen. „Wir können dieses Jahr zwei neue Schülerinnen an unserer Schule willkommen heißen. Sie haben von Beauxbatons hier her gewechselt und werden das 6. Schuljahr besuchen. Nehmt sie bitte freundlich auf. Nun, dann lasst uns mit der Einteilung der Erstklässlern beginnen. Heißt sie bitte alle herzlich Willkommen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder und Professor McGonagall betrat zusammen mit den Erstklässlern den Raum. Als die Schüler sahen, dass auch Harry bei ihnen war brach Gemurmel aus. Keiner verstand wirklich, warum er mit den Erstklässlern den Raum betrat.  
  
Professor McGonagall stellte sich neben den Sprechenden Hut, der wie jedes Jahr sein Lied sang, doch dieses Mal war es anders als zuvor.  
  
Ihr denkt ich bin ein alter Hut Mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte Und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte! Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid Und bin für jeden Schädel bereit Setzt mich auf und ich sag euch genau Wohin ihr gehört – denn ich bin schlau Vielleicht seit ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut, denn dort regiert, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut. In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu, man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit keine Scheu. Bist du gescheit im denken, gelehrsam und auch weise, dann machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise. In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden, doch dafür kann man hier noch echte Freunde finden. Was einst Legende wird bald wahr Die Schattenkinder kommen ans Licht Doch bringen sie keine Gefahr Auserwählter geht ins Nichts Um zu retten was verloren Und zu finden was vergessen Was einst gefürchtet euch jetzt rettet Doch verjagt sie nicht, so sag ich euch, denn sonst ihr werdet sehen den Untergang ihr heraufbeschwört Nun los, setzt mich auf, nur Mut Habt Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut.  
  
Damit verstummte der Hut sofort wieder und Gemurmel machte sich erneut in der Halle breit. Professor McGonagall ließ sich allerdings nicht davon stören und rief den ersten Erstklässler auf.  
  
Nachdem alle Erstklässler in die verschiedenen Häuser eingeteilt waren – jedes Haus hatte ungefähr die selbe Anzahl Schüler erhalten – wurde es still in der Halle, denn alle wollten wissen, in welches Haus die drei restlichen Schüler kommen würden.  
  
„LaCoule, Chiara"  
  
Chiara ließ sich auf dem dreibeinigen Stuhl nieder und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt.  
  
_Hm... wen haben wir denn da? Wächterin der Schattenwelt. Ich weiß welches Haus für euch bestimmt. Das Haus in dem ihr suchen müsst ist_ „SLYTHERIN"  
  
Geschmeidig erhob Chiara sich und stellte sich an die Seite. Sie wusste durchaus, dass man von ihr erwartete sofort zu ihrem neuen Haustisch zu gehen, aber sie hatte vor auf Salina zu warten.  
  
„LaCoule, Salina"  
  
_So so... Die zweite der Wächter. Auch du, Wächterin, musst diesen Weg gehen._ „SLYTHERIN"  
  
Salina erhob sich und ging zusammen mit Chiara zu ihrem neuen Haustisch, der beide Male in Jubel ausgebrochen war. Die Beiden setzten sich zu den anderen Schülern ihres Jahrganges und sahen abwartend zu, wie nun auch Harry eingeteilt wurde.  
  
„Potter, Harry"  
  
Nun konnte man die Halle als totenstill bezeichnen können. Kein Laut war zu hören, als Harry sich ein weiteres Mal in die Hände des sprechenden Hutes begab.  
  
_Da bist du also wieder. Anscheinend hast du bemerkt, dass Gryffindor nicht das rechte Haus für dich ist. Ich sehe immer noch viel Tapferkeit und Mut, und doch hast du dich geändert mein Kind. Für dich ist es Zeit zu erkennen, das Haus deiner Bestimmung ist..._ „SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

TBC  
  
So.. das war das erste Kapitel. Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen.  
  
Lob und Kritik (solange es richtige Kritik ist) ist immer willkommen. 


	3. Steckbriefe

  
  
**_Chiara LaCoule_** **Alter:** 18  
**Aussehen:** Lange (reichen fast bis auf den Boden) blau-schwarze Haare, violette Augen  
**Größe:** 1.76  
**Charakter:** stur, aufbrausend, liebenswürdig, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), manchmal sehr leicht reizbar, harmoniebedürftig  
**Merkmale:** Tatoo in form eines Drachen der sich um ihre Hüfte legt, besitzt Piercings (Lippe) die sie aber nicht immer drin hat  
**Animagusform:** Schwarzer Phönix  
**Fähigkeiten:** Leglimetik, Okklumetik, kann per Gedanken reden, Parsel, kann ohne Zauberstab zaubern, (reine) schwarze und weiße Magie  
**Mag:** Dunkle Künste, ihre Freunde und Familie, Schlangen, Drachen, schwarzmagische Kreaturen im allgemeinen, Legenden, ihren Beruf  
**Mag nicht:** Leute die sie oder ihre Freunde angreifen, Belügen oder in irgendeiner anderen weise hintergehen, wenn jemand zu aufdringlich ist.  
**Haustiere:** Schlange (Felidea [w]), Eule (Damon[m]), Fledermaus (Luzifer [m])  
**Freunde:** ??  
**Partner:** ?? 

Chiara kommt mit zusammen mit Salina neu auf Hogwarts.  
Sie scheien ganz normale Schülerinnen zu sein, doch sie bergen ein Geheimnis.  
  
**_Der Name LaCoule ist Copyright by Malinalda!!!_**

* * *

**_Salina LaCoule_**

**__**  
**Alter:** 17 Jahre  
**Aussehen:** Blonde hüftlange Haare, hellblaue Augen  
**Größe:** 1.71 m  
**Charakter:** Stur, freundlich (zu ihren Kameraden), reizbar, aufbrausend, hilfsbereit (bei Personen die sie mag), mag Harmonie  
**Merkmale:** Tatoo über dem Po, Bauchpiercing, ein Schlangen Tatoo um ihren linken Oberarm  
**Animagusform:** weisser Wolf  
**Fähigkeiten:** kann ohne Zauberstab zaubern, kann per Gedanken reden,Leglimentik, okklumetik und natürlich beide magie arten, Parsel  
**Mag:** Schwarzmagische Wesen, Dunkle Künste, Zaubertränke, ihren Beruf  
**Mag nicht:** Leute die Lügen oder einen Hintergehen.aufdringliche leute die alles wissen wollen  
**Haustiere:** Schlange ( Narya [m]), Eule (Zaran [w])  
**Freunde:** ??  
**Partner:** ??  
Salina kommt mit zusammen mit Chiara neu auf Hogwarts.  
Sie scheien ganz normale Schülerinnen zu sein, doch sie bergen ein Geheimnis.  
  
**_Der Name LaCoule ist Copyright by Malinalda!!!_**

* * *

**_Alin Cristall_**

**__**  
**Alter:** 24 (zumindest vom Aussehen her-)  
**Aussehen:** lange braune Haare (erreichen fast den Boden), rote Augen, blasse Haut  
**Größe:** 1.77 m  
**Charakter:** Kalt, intelligent, impulsiv, feinfühlig, stur, freundlich, warm, behällt Geheimnisse stehts für sich  
**Merkmale:** ??  
**Animagusform:** silbernes Einhorn  
**Fähigkeiten:** Leglimetik, Okklumetik, kann per Gedanken reden, Parsel, kann ohne Zauberstab zaubern, (reine) schwarze und weiße Magie, kann schwächere Wesen beeinflussen  
**Mag:** Dunkle Künste, ihre Freunde und Familie, schwarzmagische Kreaturen, ??  
**Mag nicht:** Verräter, Verfolgung  
**Haustiere:** ??  
**Freunde:** Kira, ??  
**Partner:** ??  
  
Alin ist die Herrscherin des Schattenlandes. Sie kümmert sich sehr um ihr Volk und versucht alles um es zu schützen. Wenn sie nicht gerade mit Regierungsangelegenheiten zu tun hat, kümmert sie sich um Kira.  
  
Seit sie angefangen hat sich um Kira zu kümmern, lässt sie diese kaum aus den Augen. Sie nimmt sie fast überall mit hin und lässt sie ungern alleine.

* * *

**_Kira Zione_** **__**   
  
**Alter:** 8  
**Aussehen:** schwarze Haare, goldene Augen  
**Größe:** 1.25 m  
**Charakter:** verspielt, fröhlich, schnell eingeschnappt, stur, freundlich, manchmal zurückgezogen, aufbrausend, feinfühlig, liebenswürdig, hilfsbereit  
**Merkmale:** ??  
**Animagusform:** ??  
**Fähigkeiten:** schwarze und weiße magie (rein), ??  
**Mag:** Dunkle Künste, Schlangen, schwarzmagische Kreaturen (ganz besonders Drachen), Legenden, alles was mit Magie zu tun hat  
**Mag nicht:** Gewalt, angegriffen werden, an ihre Eltern denken  
**Haustiere:** ??  
**Freunde:** Alin, ??  
**Partner:** --- (Die Kleine ist noch etwas jungXD)Kiaras Eltern kamen bei einem Angriff ums Leben und seitdem wird sie von Alin aufgezogen.  
  
Kira ist für ihr Alter schon sehr intelligent und beherrscht auch schon im zarten Alter von 8 Jahren schon beide Magiearten. Sie hat zwar noch sehr viel zu lernen, aber sie lernt schnell.

* * *

Wer die Bilder sehen will, kann auf Animexx.de nachschauen gehen. 


	4. Getting Closer

Titel: Harry Potter and the Land of Shadows

Teil: 2/?

Autor: Ayu, Dray-kitty

Email: vampires.ladynetcologne.de und ramonawirz-meister.ch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und Co. gehören J.K. Rowling, wobei sie uns ruhig was abgeben könnte. Wir machen auch nix kaputt. Der Rest ist unsXD

Rating: PG-13 (keine Ahnung hab)

Genre: Shônen-ai, Shôjo-ai, Dark

Warnungen: Shônen-ai, Shôjo-ai, Dark!Harry

Archiv: Animexx.de

Kommentar: Wir gehen nicht unbedingt nach den Büchern. Wir legen uns alles so, wie wir es brauchen. Sollte jemand damit ein Problem haben sei er hiermit gewarnt.

A/N: Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet, aber leider komme ich momentan nicht wirklich zum schreiben. Daher kann es ab jetzt immer etwas länger dauern, bis ihr das nächste Kapitel zu lesen bekommt. Denn Schule geht nun mal vor und ich möchte mein Abi gerne bestehen. Aber ich werde trotzdem versuchen mich zu beeilen''

Zeichenerklärung:

„..." jemand redet

... Parsel

/.../ jemand denkt

...Telepathie

-...- Träume

* * *

**Kapitel 02 – Getting closer**

Die große Halle war still, als Harry den sprechenden Hut abnahm und sich auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch machte. Erst als Chiara und Salina anfingen zu klatschen stimmten ein paar Schüler mit ein. Harry ließ sich auf einen Platz gegenüber von Salina fallen und blickte fast abwartend zu Dumbledore.

Dieser schien etwas geschockt zu sein. Immerhin ging es hier nicht um irgendeinen Schüler. Dumbledore wusste nur zu genau, dass Harry schon in seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte nach Slytherin zu kommen. Und auch wenn er sich damals gegen dieses Haus entschieden hatte, so war er doch immer eher ein Slytherin als ein Gryffindor gewesen. Dumbledore hatte immer versucht ihn von dieser Tatsache abzulenken. Zu wichtig war der Junge für seine Pläne. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er beschließen würde sich aus dem Krieg heraus zu halten oder sich sogar Voldemort anzuschließen. Auch wenn der Schulleiter dies bezweifelte konnte er doch nicht die Veränderungen, die Harry durchmachte, leugnen. Vor ihm saß nun ein völlig anderer Junge als zuvor. Und Dumbledore ahnte, dass er es ihnen auch noch beweisen würde. Zu viele Dinge wiesen darauf hin, dass sie dieses Schuljahr einige Überraschungen erleben würden. Das einzige, was der Professor hoffte war, dass sie den Jungen nicht verloren hatten. Er würde alles tun, um ihn wieder auf ihre Seite zu ziehen, doch im Moment konnte er nichts anderes tun als warten.

Langsam erhob Dumbledore sich und setzte zu seiner alljährlichen Rede an.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Ich begrüße euch herzlich zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Wie jedes Jahr ist der verbotene Wald verboten. Die Schulregeln hängen im Büro von Mr. Filch aus. Wer sie nachlesen möchte kann dies dort tun.

Es hat dieses Jahr ein paar, vom Ministerium angeordnete, Veränderungen gegeben. Eine davon ist, dass ihr ab diesem Jahr in Legenden unterrichtet werdet. Außerdem sollen die Streitigkeiten zwischen den Häusern begraben werden. Aus diesem Grund werden die Slytherins und Gryffindors jeden Unterricht gemeinsam haben. Eure Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sind dieses Jahr Professor Severus Snape und Professor Tom Rice. Dieser wird allerdings erst morgen hier eintreffen, da er noch ein paar Dinge erledigen muss, ehe er seinen Tätigkeiten in Hogwarts nachkommen kann. Nun wünsche ich euch an angenehmes und erfolgreiches Jahr in Hogwarts."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Speisen auf den Haustischen erscheinen und ließ sich auf seinem Platz nieder. Sein Blick wanderte erneut zu Harry, welcher sich allerdings schon längst wieder von ihm abgewandt hatte. Eine Weile ruhte der Blick des Schulleiters auf dem Jungen und er überlegte ernsthaft, wie er am besten mit Harry reden könnte. Doch schon bald wandte er sich Professor McGonagall zu, welche ihn in ein Gespräch über die neuen Regelungen vertiefte.

Harry hatte derweil angefangen Chiara und Salina genauer zu betrachten. Er wusste nicht, was er von den beiden halten sollte. Einerseits hatte er das Gefühl, dass er ihnen vertrauen konnte, aber andererseits hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie großes Wissen über etwas sehr wichtiges besaßen. Er wusste nicht was es wahr, aber er befürchtete, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten konnte.

Er schob diesen Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins und widmete sich nun den Speisen, welche vor ihnen erschienen war. Er bemerkte zwar, dass Dumbledore hin und wieder Blicke in seine Richtung warf, ignorierte ihn allerdings gekonnt.

Auch bemerkte er immer wieder die Blicke seiner neuen Hausgenossen auf sich, doch er beschloss auch diese vorerst zu ignorieren da er sich denken konnte, warum ihre Blicke auf ihm hafteten.

Nachdem alle ihr Essen beendet hatten, erhoben sich die Schüler und begaben sich in Richtung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume. Harry war den Slytherins einfach schweigend gefolgt. Er war sich sicher, dass man ihm alles was er wissen musste früh genug erklären würde und er war ja zum Glück nicht der einzige neue Schüler. Wieder glitt sein Blick kurz zu Chiara und Salina, welche sich leise unterhielten. Harrys Augen verdunkelten sich leicht, als er wieder seinen Gedanken nachhing. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er von mehreren Personen beobachtet wurde, die jede kleine Veränderung an ihm bemerkten.

Harry schreckte erst wieder aus seinen Gedanken, als die vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren und er von Draco geradewegs in Richtung Schlafsäle gezogen wurde. Es brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis Harry wirklich registrierte, was hier gerade passierte und er reagieren konnte.

„Sag mal Malfoy... Was soll das??"

„Ich zeige dir nur wo du schläfst"

„Geht das nicht sanfter?"fauchte Harry aufgebracht und riss sich los. Dunkle grüne Augen funkelten Draco herausfordernd an, als er auf eine Antwort wartete. Dieser schaute ihn kurz überrascht an /So kenne ich Potter gar nicht. Er hat sich wirklich verändert. Das kann interessant werden./

„Aber sicher Potter. Ab sofort werde ich dich nur noch mit Samthandschuhen anfassen, wenn dir das so wichtig ist."Meinte Draco sarkastisch und ging weiter. Ihm entging aber weder das entnervte Augenrollen von Harry noch das leise Kichern von Blaise, der ihnen folgte.

„So Potter. Das hier ist dein Zimmer. Du wohnst hier zusammen mit Blaise und mir. Da vorne stehen dein Bett und dein Schrank und dort geht es zum Badezimmer. Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Draco hatte Harry das Zimmer gezeigt und dieser schüttelte nun den Kopf und begab sich in Richtung seines Bettes. Er war mit einem mal so unglaublich müde. Als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen. Ohne weiter auf seine beiden Zimmernachbarn zu achten - welche ihn bei jedem Schritt beobachten - öffnete er seinen Schrank, nahm sich einen Schlafanzug heraus und verschwand im Bad.

Nachdem er sich fertig gemacht hatte tapste er müde zu seinem Bett, murmelte ein leises „Gute Nacht"und war im selben Moment auch schon eingeschlafen.

Draco und Blaise zogen sich ebenfalls ihre Schlafanzüge an, wobei sie dem schlafenden Harry immer wieder Blicke zuwarfen.

Blaise war der Erste, der die Stille brach.

„Er hat sich ziemlich verändert... Ich frage mich woran das liegt." Blaise betrachtete Harry nachdenklich ehe er sich wieder Draco zuwandte und diesen leicht fragend ansah.

Draco zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.

„Wir können nicht ausschließen, dass es einfach nur ist, weil er nach Slytherin gekommen ist. Du weißt, dass unser Verhältnis alles andere als gut ist. Und ich denke, dass sich das auch nicht so leicht ändern wird. Potter und ich haben uns jetzt 5 Jahre gehasst und so was ändert sich nicht einfach so. Aber ich werde wohl oder übel mit ihm auskommen müssen, jetzt da er in Slytherin ist. Ich will schließlich keine Streitigkeiten im eigenen Haus."

Blaise nickte nur und sah wieder zu Harry rüber. Er konnte von sich nicht behaupten, dass er ihn wirklich hasste. Genauer gesagt hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit bemerkt, dass er anfing sich für den kleineren Jungen zu interessieren. Auch wenn sie beide nie viel miteinander zu tun hatten, fühlte sich Blaise von seiner Art angezogen. Am Anfang hatte er noch versucht sich gegen seine Gefühle zu wehren, aber es war ihm unmöglich. Die Tatsache das Harry ein Gryffindor war, brachte Blaise wenigstens zu dem Entschluss, dass es zwecklos war mehr darüber nachzudenken, denn es war und blieb ein unmögliches Unterfangen eine Beziehung mit einem Gryffindor einzugehen. So etwas würde bei den anderen Slytherins als Hochverrat gelten und er wollte nicht wissen, was diese dann alles mit ihm machen würden. Es gab nur sehr wenige Gryffindors, die von den Slytherins akzeptiert wurden - auch wenn sie dies niemals öffentlich zeigen würden – doch diese unterschieden sich auch in soweit von den anderen, dass sie meistens nur ihre eigenen Wege gingen und nicht wie der Rest Dumbledore als Retter verehrten.

Eine Weile betrachtete Draco die nachdenkliche Mine seines besten Freundes einfach nur, ehe er wieder sprach.

„Wer mich momentan aber auch nicht in Ruhe lässt sind diese beiden Neuen. Chiara und Salina... Irgendwas stimmt doch mit den Beiden nicht. Ich kann nicht sagen, was es ist, aber irgendwas stimmt nicht."

„Ich glaube du hast Recht, Draco. Ich finde auch, dass sie sich etwas seltsam verhalten haben. Aber wir sollten uns noch keine Meinung über sie bilden. Wer weiß, was wir in der nächsten Zeit noch alles erfahren werden."

Draco dachte einen Augenblick über diese Worte nach, ehe er nickte.

„Aber wir sollten sie im Auge behalten. Ebenso wie Potter. Vielleicht erfahren wir dann mehr."

Nachdem Blaise zustimmend genickt hatte war das Gespräch für Draco beendet und die beiden Jungen gingen ebenfalls schlafen. Sie würden schon erfahren, was hier vor sich ging.

Chiara und Salina lagen ebenfalls in ihren Betten. Sie hatten gewartet, bis Millicent – welche mit ihnen zusammen in dem Zimmer wohnte – eingeschlafen war und begannen nun sich leise zu unterhalten.

„Und? Was hältst du bis jetzt von dieser Schule?"Chiara setzte sich leicht auf und sah Salina fragend an. Felidea lag zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bauch und schlief, sich hatte sich irgendwann angewöhnt Chiara nicht mal Nachts alleine zu lassen, außer wenn diese sie darum bat.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht so sicher. Momentan kann ich eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas dazu sagen, schließlich sind wir erst ein paar Stunden hier. Aber ich fand den Schulleiter eigentlich recht sympathisch, allerdings konnte ich nicht in seine Augen sehen und ich werde erst dann entscheiden was ich wirklich von ihm halte. Ich habe aber feststellen müssen, dass viele der Schüler sich verstellen zu scheinen. Ich frage mich warum. Mir kam es fast so vor, als wäre es notwendig um in das vorgegebene Schema zu passen. Ich denke es wird nicht gerne gesehen, wenn du wirklich anders bist als andere. Oder zumindest wesentlich anders bist, als der Rest deines Hauses."

Chiara sah sie nachdenklich an, ehe sie nickte.

„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Alin uns ausgerechnet hier hin schicken musste. Ich kann nicht an das glauben was der sprechende Hut gesagt hat, denn was immer hier auch sein soll, ich weiß nicht ob ich es finden möchte. Die Atmosphäre hier erinnert mich an Dinge, an die ich mich nun wirklich nicht erinnern möchte." Sagte Chiara leise, während sie ihren Blick aus dem Fenster wandern ließ und den Mond betrachtete. „Ich weiß, ich soll nicht zu voreilig sein, aber in gewisser Weise bezweifle ich, dass wir hier wirklich fündig werden. Und ich sage dir auch gleich, dass ich dem Schulleiter nicht wirklich vertraue. Er mag zwar nett sein, aber was steckt hinter der Fassade. Vermutlich werden wir viele unschöne Dinge erfahren, wenn wir anfangen hinter das Trugbild des Glücks und der Harmonie zu blicken. Und ich denke genau davor habe ich... Angst. Wir haben schon viel Schlimmes gesehen und erlebt Salina, aber das hier wird wahrscheinlich der Höhepunkt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das sehen will."

„Chiara..."

Salina erhob sich langsam und ging auf das andere Mädchen zu. Sanft strich sie ihr über die Wange und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wir schaffen das schon. Und wenn es gar nicht gehen sollte müssen wir halt abbrechen. Dann soll Alin jemand anderen herschicken. Aber du weißt auch, warum sie gerade uns hier her gesandt hat. Wir sind nun mal einfach am besten geeignet eine solche Mission auszuführen und sie weiß, dass sie uns hundertprozentig vertrauen kann. Aber lass uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag und vielleicht siehst du es dann ja schon anders. Du solltest jetzt etwas schlafen."Sie sah Chiara sanft aber auch abwartend an.

„Vielleicht hast du ja Recht."Chiara lächelte traurig, als Salina ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab und wieder in ihr eigenes Bett zurückging.

„Gute Nacht Chiara."

„Gute Nacht..."

Chiara beobachtete das blonde Mädchen noch eine Weile bis sie eingeschlafen war. Dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder dem Mond zu. Traurige violette Augen beteten zum Mond, als sich eine silbern glitzernde Träne ihren Weg über ihre Wange bahnte.

Harry drehte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her. Er war gefangen in einem seiner Träume.

-Vor ihm standen mehrere Gestalten, welche von einer seltsamen Dunkelheit umgeben waren. Im ersten Moment hielt Harry sie für Todesser, doch schon bald wurde ihm klar, dass dies nicht der Fall sein konnte. Die Art wie sie beieinander standen erschien Harry gehetzt. Fast als wären sie auf der Flucht. Er vermochte nicht zu sagen, wovor sie flüchteten, aber er wusste, dass sie um ihr Leben fürchteten.

„Habt ihr alles?"fragte eine weibliche, noch sehr jung klingende, Stimme ruhig.

Harry hatte das Gefühl diese Stimme zu kennen, aber er konnte nicht sagen, wo er sie gehört hatte.

„Ja. Bist du dir sicher, dass es funktionieren wird?"Eine männliche Person antwortete gehetzt.

„Ich hoffe es. Es kommt drauf an, ob wir nicht schon zu spät sind. Ich werde Shiana losschicken um die Gegend auszukundschaften. Auch wenn ich den Personen gerne helfen möchte dürfen wir kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Es hängt zuviel davon ab."

Die anderen Personen nickten zustimmend und begannen sich leise zu unterhalten.

Die Frau, welche offensichtlich die Anführerin dieser seltsamen Gruppe zu sein schien, entfernte sich ein wenig von der Gruppe und ließ einen schrillen Pfiff erklingen. Kurz darauf erschien ein brauner Adler. Das Gefieder an seinem Bauch und Kopf war weiß und dunkle Augen blickten die Person abwartend an.

„Shiana, meine Hübsche, du musst dich ein wenig für mich umsehen. Zeig mir was du siehst. Finde unsere Freunde."

Damit streckte sie ihren Arm aus und Shiana erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte.-

Als Blaise langsam aufwachte, wusste er im ersten Moment nicht einmal, was der Grund dafür war. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen und weiter schlafen, als er leises murmeln wahrnahm. Doch das murmeln klang irgendwie gequält, so als wollte man sich gegen irgendetwas wehren. Von diesen Geräuschen misstrauisch werdend setzte Blaise sich auf und sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um. Als sein Blick auf Harry fiel sah er, wie dieser sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und herwälzte. Besorgt stand Blaise auf und ging zu Harrys Bett hinüber.

-Verwirrt betrachtete Harry seine Umgebung. Ein paar Sekunden vorher hatte er noch auf einer Lichtung gestanden und nun schien es als würde er fliegen. Plötzlich wurde Harry bewusst, dass dies anscheinend wirklich so war. Es war als würde er durch die Augen des Adlers die Umgebung beobachten.

Und was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem. Ein atemberaubend schöner Wald erstreckte sich unter ihm und weiter nördlich konnte er sogar einen weiteren Wald erkennen. Zwischen diesen Wäldern war eine schöne grüne Ebene, auf der vereinzelte Bäume standen. Doch dann richtete er sein Augenmerk auf ein paar Punkte, die sich schnell über die Ebene bewegten. Als er genauer hinsah, konnte er erkennen, dass es Menschen waren, Menschen, die so schnell sie ihre Beine nur trugen über die Grasebene eilten. Je näher er heran kam umso besser konnte er die Personen erkennen. Es handelte sich um eine – scheinbar noch relativ junge – Familie, die Junge Frau trug ein kleines Kind auf dem Arm, dass Harry nicht älter als zwei schätzte.

Gerade als er begann sich zu fragen wovor diese Familie flüchtete, brachen weitere Personen aus dem Dickicht hervor. Sie trugen Zauberstäbe bei sich und schleuderten immer wieder Flüche auf die Familie, denen diese nur knapp entkamen.

Der junge Mann rief seiner Frau etwas zu, was Harry nicht verstehen konnte und drehte sich den Angreifern zu. Es war klar, dass er keine Chance hatte, aber er schien entschlossen alles zu tun um seiner Familie zu helfen. Seine Frau sah noch einmal zurück, um dann so schnell sie konnte mit ihrem Kind zu fliehen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und schreckliche Schmerzensschreie erfüllten die sonst so stille Nacht, als ein paar der Verfolger den jungen Mann zu Tode quälten, während andere weiter die Frau und ihr Kind verfolgten. Sie hatte den schützenden Waldrand fast erreicht, als ein Fluch sie im Rücken traf und zu Boden gehen ließ. Sie schupste ihr Kind in Richtung Bäume, als die Angreifer sie fast erreicht hatten.

„Lauf." Ihre Stimme klang schmerzverzehrt und verzweifelt.

„Lauf so schnell du kannst, Kira. Sie dürfen dich nicht bekommen. Dreh dich nicht um und lauf."

Das kleine Mädchen, Kira, sah seine Mutter einen kurzen Moment fragend an, ehe es dem befehl folgte und in den dichten Büschen verschwand.

Ein lauter Schrei sollte das letzte sein, was sie von ihrer Mutter hörte.-

Blaise sah erschrocken auf Harry, als dieser plötzlich anfing zu weinen. Sofort versuchte er Harry zu wecken, um ihn von diesem Traum zu befreien. Doch Harry war einfach nicht wach zu bekommen. Nun ernsthaft besorgt nahm Blaise Harry sanft in den Arm und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Er hatte schon öfter mitbekommen, wie Harrys damalige Freunde davon geredet hatten, dass er nachts Albträume hatte aus denen er nicht aufwachte. Es schien sich dabei um so etwas wie Visionen handeln. Er hatte nie erfahren, worum es in den Träumen ging, aber seine Intuition sagte ihm, dass dieser Traum wahrscheinlich auch so etwas wie eine Vision war.

Um Harry – und in gewisser Weise auch sich selbst – zu beruhigen, strich Blaise sanft über dessen Rücken und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Er hoffte inständig, dass Harry bald aus diesem Albtraum erwachen würde.

-Harry bemerkte, wie sein Blick nun dem kleinen Mädchen folgte. Sie rannte immer noch ziellos durch den Wald, doch langsam kam Harry die Umgebung wieder bekannter vor und er bemerkte, dass sie sich der Lichtung näherten, auf welcher er die Unterhaltung hatte mit anhören können.

Er sah, wie die Gestalten sich dem kleinen Mädchen näherten, welches sofort in eine andere Richtung laufen wollte. Sie kam allerdings nicht weit, da eine der Gestalten sie packte und in einen tiefen Schlaf versetzte.

„Alin. Wir haben das Kind. Sollen wir noch nach den Eltern sehen?"Die Stimme der Frau, die Kira nun im Arm hielt, blickte zu der Anführerin. Die die Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln bedachte.

„Dafür ist es bereits zu spät."

Harry war kurz davor das Gesicht der Frau, die sie Alin genannt hatten, zu erkennen, als der Traum abrupt endete.-

Blaise hatte sich schon etwas erschrocken, als Harry sich auf einmal wie ein Ertrinkender an ihm festhielt. Doch als er sah, dass dieser immer noch schlief sorgte diese Aktion nur dafür, dass er Harry noch fester im Arm hielt um ihn zu beruhigen.

Als Harry die Augen öffnete und spürte, dass er sich in einer festen Umarmung befand, blickte er zögernd nach oben und sah direkt in Blaise besorgtes Gesicht. Dieser bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Harry wach war und löste – leicht errötend – die Umarmung.

Harry sah immer noch verblüfft in Blaise Gesicht. Verwirrt darüber, dass es ihn störte das Blaise sich von ihm gelöst hatte sah er beschämt nach unten und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sich immer noch an Blaise Hemd festkrallte. Schnell löste er sich ebenfalls von dem anderen Jungen und errötete.

„'Tschuldigung." Nuschelte Harry leise, als er noch ein kleines bisschen weiter von Blaise entfernte und schüchtern wieder auf sah. Doch was er sah verschlug ihm die Sprache. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Blaise sauer sein würde, oder ihn zumindest kalt ansehen würde, aber der andere Junge schenkte ihm lediglich ein warmes Lächeln.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja." /Blaise ist ganz anders als ich gedacht hatte. Das ist das erste Mal seit langen, dass ich mich in einer Umarmung wirklich geborgen gefühlt habe./

Blaise erhob sich langsam Harrys Bett und sah ihn noch einmal warm an.

„Gut. Du solltest noch etwas schlafen."Gerade als Blaise zu seinem Bett gehen wollte spürte er, wie Harry ihn am Handgelenkt packte. Verwirrt blickte er zu dem anderen Jungen.

„Danke."

Wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln auf Blaise Gesicht, als er Harry ansah. Dieser legte sich wieder in sein Bett und sah Blaise auf müden Augen dankbar an.

„Kein Problem Kleiner."Grinsend ging er zurück zu seinem Bett ging und kurz darauf eingeschlafen.

Salina erwachte aus einem sehr erholsamen Schaf und hörte bereits die vertrauten Laute von laufendem Wasser, welche von einem leisen Summen einer Melodie begleitet wurden.

/Chiara ist also schon auf... Ich frage mich warum sie mich noch nicht geweckt hat./

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, ihre Umgebung genau betrachtend, als ihr wieder einfiel wo sie sich befand. Sofort erhob sie sich und sah, wie Millicent sich ebenfalls erhob.

„Guten Morgen."

Die beiden Mädchen lächelten sich kurz an, ehe sie begannen sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Kurze Zeit darauf verließ Chiara auch schon, in einem Handtuch eingewickelt, das Bad.

„Guten Morgen ihr Langschläfer. Ihr könnt jetzt ins Bad."Meinte sie grinsend, ehe sie sich ihrem Schrank zuwandte um ihre Schuluniform anzuziehen.

Nachdem Millicent als nächste das Bad betreten hatte und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, trat Salina an die sich anziehende Chiara heran und legte von hinten die Arme um ihre Hüfte.

„Hey meine Große. Geht es dir wieder besser? Ich hab mir gestern Abend wirklich Sorgen um dich gemacht. Du weißt, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du traurig bist."Salina sprach mit sanfter Stimme und strich Chiara sanft durchs Haar. Diese drehte sich in der Umarmung und lächelte Salina beruhigend an.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es war nur... Ach ist jetzt nicht so wichtig." Damit küsste sie Salina auf die Stirn und lächelte sie warm an.

„Du solltest dich fertig machen. Millicent kommt jetzt gleich aus dem Bad. Und du willst uns doch gleich nicht warten lassen."

Salina lachte leise und streckte dem dunkelhaarigen Mädchen spielerisch die Zunge raus. Chiara wollte gerade mit einem Kissen, das sie sich gegriffen hatte, nach ihrer Schwester werfen, als diese an Millicent vorbei ins Bad huschte.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die drei fertig waren und sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der großen Halle aufmachten.

Harry betrat gemeinsam mit Blaise und Draco die große Halle. Sie hatten bis zu dem Zeitpunkt kaum geredet und Harry konnte ohne Probleme sagen, dass Draco mit seiner Anwesenheit nicht sonderlich zufrieden war. Blaise dagegen schien sich sogar fast zu freuen und nach der Sache am Vorabend war Harry ihm gegenüber so wieso etwas offener. Er hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass er Blaise vertrauen konnte.

Es war nicht schwierig die Veränderung in der großen Halle zu bemerken. Ein Großteil der Schüler hatte seine Blicke sofort auf das ungewöhnliche Trio gerichtet. Harry musste zugeben, dass ihm unter den hasserfüllten Blicken der Gryffindors nicht wohl war und auch die Hufflepuffs schienen mit seiner Neuwahl alles andere als begeistert. Die Ravenclaws dagegen schienen ihn aufs Genauste studieren zu wollen, fast als würden sie dadurch erfahren, weshalb er sich für eine Neuwahl entscheiden hatte.

Auch wenn ihn diese Blicke nervös machten ging er einfach weiter als wenn er sie gar nicht erst bemerken würde.

Die Blicke der Slytherins waren da schon etwas anderes. Sie sahen ihn zwar ebenfalls hasserfüllt an, aber das war für ihn ja schon lange nichts Neues mehr. Allerdings hatte sich nun auch Misstrauen und Neugierde in die Blicke der anderen Schüler seines Hauses gemischt. Ihm war klar, dass keiner von ihnen sich sicher war, was sie von ihm halten sollten. Schließlich hatte er bis gestern zur „anderen Seite"gehört und wahrscheinlich hätte er auch so reagiert.

Nachdem die drei sich gesetzt hatten, ließ Harry seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen und blieb an dem freien Platz am Lehrertisch hängen.

„Scheint so, als wäre der neue Lehrer immer noch nicht da."Hörte er Blaise neben sich sagen und nickte zustimmend.

„Offensichtlich. Ich frage mich, wie er wohl sein wird. Nachdem was wir schon an Lehrern hatten, kann es ja fast nur besser werden."

Die beiden Jungen grinsten sich an und begannen zu frühstücken, wobei sie sich weiter über belanglose Dinge unterhielten. Die giftigen Blicke, die ihnen Draco immer wieder zuwarf, bekam Harry nicht mit und Blaise hatte beschlossen das zu ignorieren. Nur weil Draco Harry nicht leiden konnte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er sich nicht mit ihm unterhalten durfte.

Chiara und Salina hatten sich gegenüber von Harry und Blaise niedergelassen und schweigend angefangen zu essen. Sie ignorierten die Versuche der anderen Schüler sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Langsam ließen sie ihre Blicke über den Slytherintisch gleiten, jeden Schüler genau betrachtend, aber es gab nur wenige, die es wirklich schafften ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Wir sollten alle die auch nur ansatzweise für uns wichtig sein könnten im Auge behalten Salina. Wenn der Hut uns schon in dieses Haus steckt, dann sollten wir seine Worte vielleicht ernst nehmen.

Chiara blickte unbeteiligt durch die Runde, als sie Salina ihre Gedanken sandte. Alles was sie als Antwort bekam war ein kaum wahrnehmbares nicken.

Die Beiden wussten, dass es gefährlich sein konnte per Gedanken zu kommunizieren, da bisher keine Erkenntnis darüber besaßen, wer an dieser Schule in der Lage war Gedanken zu lesen.

Sie wurde von einer öligen Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und als sie aufsah, blickte sie direkt in das Gesicht ihres Hauslehrers.

Professor Snape sah sie nur missbilligend an und überreichte ihr ihren Stundenplan. Doch Chiara legte keinen, wie von allen erwartet, entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck auf, sondern lächelte den schwarzhaarigen Lehrer einfach nur an.

Sie beobachtete, wie er Salina und Harry ebenfalls ihre Stundenpläne gab und wandte dann ihren Blick ab um ihn durch die Halle schweifen zu lassen. Noch immer war sie nicht sonderlich begeistert, auf diese Schule gehen zu müssen, aber sie würde das beste daraus machen. Alin hatte sicher ihre Gründe, warum sie das ganze für so wichtig hielt und überzeugt davon war, dass sie an dieser Schule endlich finden würden was sie suchten.

Salina beobachtete Chiara eine weile, ehe sie ihren Blick wieder zu Harry wandern ließ. Dieser schien mit dem Stundenplan nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein und ein Blick auf diesen verriet ihr, dass sie bereits die ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors hatten. Nach allem was sie mitbekommen hatte, schien Harry sich nicht sonderlich darauf zu freuen, mit diesen zusammen unterricht zu haben, was wohl daran lag, dass sein altes Haus nicht sonderlich begeistert von deinem Wechsel sein durfte. Millicent hatte ihr erzählt, dass zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin schon immer eine Feindschaft bestand und dass Harry daher auch nicht sonderlich gut mit ihnen auskam. Allerdings hatte sie auch angemerkt, dass von allem Professor Snape ihm immer gezeigt hatte, dass er ihn nicht leiden konnte. Salina war sich sicher, dass diese beiden Stunden sicher interessante Ergebnisse mit sich bringen würden.

Die Schüler saßen bereits alle auf ihren Plätzen, als Professor Snape die Klasse betrat. Er warf einen kurzen Blick durch die Reihen, ehe er anfing zu sprechen.

„Wir werden uns heute mit dem Trank zur Magiebestimmung beschäftigen. Dieser Trank fällt unter den Bereich der Legendenlehre, da das Wissen diesen Trank zu brauen auf einer Legende beruhen. Es handelt sich um die Legende über das Land der Schatten. Wer von Ihnen kann mir etwas über diese Legende berichten?"Professor Snape sah in die Runde und stellte erstaunt fest, dass sich Chiara und Salina meldeten. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass niemand etwas über diese Legende wusste, - außer Hermine Granger vielleicht – da diese nicht sehr verbreitet war.

„Miss Chiara LaCoule?"Er sah Chiara abwartend an. Diese lächelte nur und fing an zu erklären.

„Das Land der Schatten, oft auch einfach Schattenland genannt, besteht für die meisten nur in einer Legende, da es keine genaueren Angaben über dieses Land gibt. Man weiß weder, ob es wirklich ein eigenes Land ist, oder vielleicht nur ein Ort, wo es liegt, wie es aussieht. Es gibt überhaupt nur sehr wenige Angaben, welche die Existenz dieses Ortes bezeugen sollen. Diese stammen immer von Personen, die behaupten selbst schon einmal dort gewesen zu sein, oder ihr wissen durch dieses Land erhalten zu haben. Allerdings weigerten sich diese Personen immer genauere Angaben preiszugeben. Es heißt sogar, dass sie sich selbst Blockaden einpflanzten, so dass sie selbst unter Einnahme des Veritasserums keine Angaben preisgaben. Ob dies allerdings der Wahrheit entspricht ist unbekannt."Sie schwieg einen kleinen Moment, ehe sie in ihren Ausführungen fortfuhr.

„Die Legende besagt, dass das Land der Schatten ein Zufluchtsort für Magier sei. Genauer gesagt, Magier die über reine Magie verfügen, denn diese Personen wurden – und werden auch zum Teil heute noch – verfolgt. Man sah sie als Bedrohung, da man glaubte, dass sie durch die reine Magie mehr Macht besaßen als andere Magier. Immerhin beherrschten sie die Magie in einer Form ihrer ursprünglichen Reinheit. Aber eigentlich ist dieser Gedankengang totaler Schwachsinn. Gut, es gibt einige Vorteile, wenn man nur eine Magie beherrscht, aber als Mischmagier kann man genauso viel schlimmes anrichten, wie als Magier der reine Magie benutzt."

„20 Punkte für Slytherin. Wie bereits erwähnt, handelt es sich bei diesem Trank um einen Magiebestimmungstrank. Wer von Ihren kann mir erklären, wozu man einen solchen Trank braucht? Und was es überhaupt bedeutet reiner Magier zu sein?"

Dieses Mal meldeten sich Salina, Chiara und Hermine. Professor Snape sah abwartend durch die Runde, als würde er darauf warten, dass sich noch jemand anderes Melden würde.

„Miss Salina LaCoule."

„Die Meisten Magier sind Mischmagier. Nur ein kleiner Anteil kann reine Magie benutzen. Dieser Trank ist dazu da um anzuzeigen, welche Magieform man benutzen kann. Dazu muss man sagen, dass es auch Ausnahmen bei der reinen Magie gibt, bei denen ein Zauberer beide Magiearten rein benutzen kann. Man kann immer nur eine Magieart benutzen und muss die dann mehr oder weniger wechseln. Das bedeutet, dass der Magier durch aufbringen großer Konzentration seine Magie zum Beispiel von dunkler Magie auf weiße Magie umstellen kann. Es dauert allerdings immer einige Zeit, in der eine solche Umstellung stattfindet. In dieser Zeit darf man auch gar keinen Fall zaubern, da dies tödlich sein kann. Auch darf man die Magie nicht wechseln, wenn man sich nicht sicher ist, welche Magie man wirklich benutzen möchte.

Dies kann nämlich dazu führen, dass die beiden Magien gegeneinander wirken, was meistens tödliche Folgen hat. Es gibt nur sehr wenige Fälle, in denen Zauberer ein solches Ereignis überlebt haben. Allerdings gab es auch hierbei in der Regel bleibende Schäden. So kann es sein, dass sie entweder nur noch eine Magie benutzen konnten, zu Mischmagiern wurden, oder sogar als Squibs endeten."

„Danke Miss LaCoule. Das macht weitere 20 Punkte für Slytherin."

„Professor? Dürfte ich zu diese Ausführungen vielleicht noch etwas hinzuführen?"Chiara sah ihren Lehrer bittend an, welcher lediglich nickte.

Ihr wunderte es zutiefst, dass diese beiden Schülerinnen so viel über diese Legende wussten.

„Die Ausführungen meiner Schwester waren völlig korrekt, allerdings ist noch hinzuzufügen, dass die Zeit des Wechsels der beiden Magiearten sowohl von der magischen Stärke als auch von der Erfahrung abhängt. Wenn man ein solches Verfahren bereits mehrere Male angewandt hat, kann man in kürzerer Zeit einen Wechsel vornehmen. Außerdem ist es dann auch nicht mehr ganz so gefährlich, man sollte die Gefahren allerdings nicht außer Acht lassen."

Professor Snape nickte zustimmend. Mit einer kleinen Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab ließ er Bücher vor seinen Schülern erscheinen.

„Lesen Sie sich alles Wichtige über den Trank zur Magiebestimmung durch. Außerdem möchte ich, dass sie sich sowohl Notizen über Zubereitung und Wirkung des Trankes machen, als auch über die Legende. Ich sammle die Pergamentrollen am Ende der Stunde ein und werde sie benoten."

Salina und Chiara waren froh, als der Unterricht für diesen Tag erst einmal vorbei war. Auch wenn ihnen der Unterricht Spaß gemacht hatte, so waren die musternden Blicke der anderen Schüler mit der Zeit doch lästig geworden. Nach Zaubertränke hatten sie die Blicke ständig auf sich spüren können. Sie hatten gewusst, dass wenn sie etwas von ihrem Wissen preisgaben, es zu Tumulten kommen würde, denn gerade bei einer Sache von der kaum einer etwas weiß macht großes Wissen verdächtig.

Es waren auch nicht die Blicke, die vor allem Chiara, fast zur Weißglut trieben. Ständig wurde über die Beiden getuschelt, natürlich hörten sie sofort auf, sobald die Beiden in die Nähe kamen.

Salina war froh, dass man sie bis jetzt wenigstens in Ruhe gelassen hatte, da sie sich nicht sicher war, wie Chiara auf solch eine Nerven strapazierende Belagerung reagiert hätte. Chiara und sie hatten den Tag genutzt um sich Harry ein wenig genauer anzusehen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie sich gerade so auf ihn fixierten, aber sie hatten einfach das Gefühl, dass es richtig war.

„Kommst du Sal, oder willst du lieber weiter im stehen schlafen?"Chiara grinste ihre Schwester an, packte sie sanft am Arm und zog sie leicht mit. „Ich wolle nämlich heute noch zum Abendessen kommen."

Salina lachte leise auf.

„Ist ja gut Chia, ich komme ja."

Leise lachend betraten die Beiden die große Halle und gingen schnurstracks zum Slytherintisch, an welchem sie sich nieder ließen und anfinden zu essen. Sie bemerkten Professor Snape erst, als er direkt vor ihnen stand.

Einen Moment blickte er die Beiden nur ernst an, ehe er anfing zu sprechen.

„Ich möchte Sie Beide nach dem Essen in meinem Büro sehen!"

* * *

Kapitel 2 Ende-


End file.
